<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Cool by bobadeluxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264130">Be Cool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe'>bobadeluxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo is a professional, second to none in his line of work. Though it seems impossible— nobody's perfect, after all— Hugo is good at everything he does.</p><p>It shouldn't come as a surprise to Sig that Hugo would be good at sucking dicks, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo (Fortnite)/Sig (Fortnite)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah they just be sucking dicks thats the entire fic.</p><p>This fic is unrelated to my other fic, Intercepting an All-Out War For Fun and Profits. They never hook up in that fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo has an air of competence around him that is rare to find. Self-taught, self-sufficient, and experienced, his presence instills confidence within others. He carries himself with the maturity and charm of a made man that many find intimidating, but for Sig – He thinks it's Hugo's best quality. You take one look at him, and you just know he's never bothered, never unsure. He will deal with whatever life throws at him. It's what makes him attractive.</p><p>From the years Sig had known Hugo, his first impression of him proved to be true. Hugo is a professional, second to none in his line of work. Though it seems impossible— nobody's perfect, after all— Hugo is good at everything he does.</p><p>It shouldn't come as a surprise to Sig that Hugo would be good at sucking dicks, too.</p><p>He's surprised anyway. Surprised that he's good, surprised that he would do this for <em> him </em> of all people. To say it's unexpected would be an understatement. Him and Hugo? Sig didn't even think it's within the realm of possibilities.</p><p>Yet here he is, Hugo, kneeling on the floor of his apartment. It is happening. It <em> really </em>is happening. Sig is sitting on the couch, with the infamous hitman in between his legs, getting his dick sucked. It sounds ridiculous, given that Hugo is the one in a vulnerable — arguably submissive — position, but Sig feels.. cornered. Trapped. With his back against the cushions, and his hands having nowhere to go. Should he touch Hugo? Could he? Even his tongue feels thick in his mouth, and it prevents him from forming a cohesive sentence. It's a wonder that he still maintains his erection at all, thanks to Hugo's expert tongue and his own common sense defying horniness.</p><p>It feels good, don't get him wrong. As with everything he does, Hugo is fantastic. It's just that he is very.. <em> intense. </em>Sig has to look at the top of his head instead, or else those dark eyes would burn holes into his soul. Sig is a trembling, moaning, blushing mess, but Hugo is still composed as ever. Not a single hair out of place, his expression remains ever neutral. He sucks dicks with the same determination Sig saw in him when he slit his target's throat with a butterfly knife. Deliberate. Methodical. Right down to every licks and kisses pressing against his flesh.</p><p>Is this just another job for him? He treats it like one. Sig is getting light-headed with pleasure, seeing white-hot, hazy fog of arousal obscuring the corners of his eyes. Yet Hugo barely acknowledges his reaction. Even when he is lapping at his pre-cum, laying his tongue flat against his slit before suckling the gland into his mouth. Sig could feel his goatee slightly scratch at the side of his cock, but any discomfort is overshadowed by the feeling of Hugo's lips. They are soft, surprisingly so. Sig gets crossed-eyes the second he feels them wrapped around his girth. As if he’s always on the verge of an orgasm.</p><p>That's the problem. It has been a <em> long </em>while since Sig got some action, and now he is so sensitive that the lightest touch could set him off. He doesn't want to come. He doesn't want this to end. Most importantly, he doesn’t want to look like some overeager virgin who blows his load the second he gets his dick wet. </p><p>This is... embarrassing.</p><p>With a wet <em> pop </em>obscene enough to make Sig die inside, Hugo takes his cock out of his mouth. Gloved hand begins jerking him off instead as he lets Sig know, “You can fuck my mouth if you want.”</p><p>“<em> Merde </em>,” Sig swears. His brain short-circuits that for a second he forgets to speak English.  Hugo didn’t say anything at all until now, and he has to pick the worst possible thing to say. “I.. I don’t know how I would even go about that, to be honest.”</p><p>Hugo raises an eyebrow, though the corner of his lips lifts up into the barest hint of a smile. “You need an instruction or something?” He sounds amused. </p><p>“No, I meant I don’t have the audacity.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Nothing.” Sig shakes his head. “Just continue what you were doing. You’re doing great.”</p><p>“Of course I am.” Hugo is unfazed. He simply inhales, and takes Sig’s cock into his mouth again. This time, he swallows him down to the hilt in one smooth movement.</p><p>Sig <em> screams </em>. String of curses in English and French blurt out of him. He swears to god he almost kneeled Hugo upside the head, but the hitman noticed and held his thighs down in time. Since Sig wouldn't take the initiative, Hugo decided to do it himself. Deepthroating Sig without choking even once. He's trembling under the man's superior strength, wanting to thrust into his mouth, but couldn't. He could only go along with the pace Hugo sets, and take whatever Hugo gives. The silken warmth of his mouth is unbearable, so good he has troubles keeping his eyes open. Sig doesn't know how long he can hold on.</p><p>"God, so good, you're so good at this, Hugo." There's no dignified way to moan when he is this close to coming, so Sig doesn't try. "Oh god!"</p><p>"Just Hugo is fine," he deadpans as he takes a second to breathe. The way Sig's cock still leaks pre-cum into Hugo's moustache even when the man takes his mouth off of him is shameful. </p><p>"How the hell are you so good at this?" Sig gasps.</p><p>He shrugs. "With practice."</p><p>Images of Hugo on his knees sucking off other men flood Sig's mind in an instant. His cock flexes against Hugo's lips, and he blushes even harder than he already is. He doesn't seem to notice, though.</p><p>Hugo licks away the string of saliva that connects his tender lips to Sig's throbbing erection. For a second, he looks distracted. Staring glossy eyes at his cock, licking his lips, deft fingers caressing his balls. Then his mouth finds him again, rolling his foreskin down to get at his sensitive head and <em> god </em> Sig arches his hips into his touch so much he almost lifts himself off the couch. Hugo holds him steady with one hand, gently rubbing circles into his inner thigh. Sig shivers, mumbling sweet, utter nonsense to praise the other man's skill. He wishes he still has his sunglasses on. He wishes he could pretend like this doesn't affect him and it's definitely not his first blowjob in <em> years </em>. He couldn't. </p><p>It must be good for Hugo too, seeing how his eyelids flutter the second he gets Sig's cock shoved down his throat. Is this his thing, being on his knees, orally pleasuring someone? It must be, because he isn't touching himself. Instead, he focuses entirely on bringing Sig to completion. He looks good doing it too, looking up at Sig with half-lidded eyes as he sucks his cock. Goddamn.</p><p>"You look so cool, Hugo," Sig vocalizes his thought before he could think better of it.  He sounds so juvenile, like a teenager trying to flatter his crush.</p><p>Somehow.. it has an effect on Hugo. Maybe it's the way he said it, almost like a confession, embarrassingly honest and breathless with every word. The rare genuineness that only presents itself when one slips up, speaks their mind, unrestrained by pride. It's the first time he sees Hugo blushes. Finally, a crack in his composed demeanor, as color rises to his sharp cheekbones. Not so cool after all.</p><p>Sig digs his fingers into the couch besides him, clutching it for dear life. He could feel it approaching, with the way his toes curl in their sock, his abdomen clenches tight, and his breaths turn into pants. Before he could warn Hugo, Sig is coming. He arches his hips, his head snaps back, and his eyes roll up into their lid. Groaning as he spills into Hugo's mouth. He's rendered into a mess when Hugo takes him deeper into his mouth, until his nose is pressed against his pubic hair, and he could suck Sig off as he comes. Sig could feel Hugo swallowing his come, milking each drop out of him with his throat. His groans turn into whines when his orgasm dies down, but Hugo is still licking his oversensitive, overstimulated cock until it's soft and clean, slick with spit.</p><p>"Sorry," Sig says when he finally comes down from his orgasm to his senses. He feels lighter than air, like he really isn't sitting here. Straight up having an out-of-body experience after getting a blowjob. He is still trembling. "I didn't – I would've pulled out. I should've."</p><p>"It's fine," Hugo says and pats him on one thigh. It probably is fine, seeing how he just swallowed Sig's come like a pro. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fucking incredible."</p><p>That almost gets a chuckle out of Hugo. Almost.</p><p>Hugo tucks him back into his pants and zips him up. Sig stares at him.</p><p>"Do you want me to return the favor..?"</p><p>"No, it's fine," Hugo says then gets up from the floor.</p><p>"What?" Sig blurts out. "Seriously?"</p><p>"I just wanted to do it. Been thinking about it for a while now," Hugo shrugs. Nonchalant still, even after he just implied that he spent time thinking about sucking Sig's cock.</p><p>Then without a beat, he goes, "Can I get a drink? My mouth tastes like come."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I liked the idea of Sig being this tryhard while Hugo is effortlessly cool, so when he is actually with Hugo he just breaks his smug persona and spills all spaghetti. </p><p>- Though Hugo isn't as cool and unbothered as he appears, he is just really good at hiding how he feels and he has a resting uninterested face. While Sig is stuck in a perpetual smug grin.</p><p>- Hugo is actually the younger one by a few years, but Sig doesn't know that. They just don't know many personal information about each other in general.</p><p>- The moustache added a few years. And you know how someone who's been through a lot tend to look older than they are? It's like that.</p><p>- I made Sig French (or at least speak French) for no particular reason.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>